Cars Don't Burn They Explode
by Urchin Power
Summary: Keisuke challenges Takumi to an arcade Initial D race, leading to... ultimate cheating and chaos


**_DI:_**_ This is... TA DA! Dead Insomniac! I hope you will enjoy reading this, and feel free to take a cookie from the forbidden cookie jar of forbiddingness.   
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot.  
  
**Warning:** The characters are a little OC, but that's ok right? *Dodges flying watermelon*_

**_Dedicated:_**_ In memory of Good Gaming_  
  
**Cars Don't Burn They Explode**

"The idiot." Takumi fumed while limping over to where his beloved AE86 was parked. Previously, Itsuki Takeuchi, AKA the idiot, noticed someone from the Redsuns team vandalizing his car. Scribbling with red paint, 'Go Redsuns'. Itsuki being a completely selfish baka started crying. Takumi and Natsuki watching their friend go in somewhat of a temper tantrum. Accidentally pushing Takumi and Natsuki out of the way, Takumi seemed to shift over to where the staircase was placed. 

Keisuke Takahashi, one of the members on the Redsuns has decided that today he would challenge Takumi. Walking up to the local high school, he dramatically crossed his arms on his chest and stood legs sprawled. "TAKUMI! TAKUMI! TAKUMI! TAKUMI!" He yelled, obviously getting strange look directed at him. Finally spotting Takumi, he leaped over and stood straight, full of pride. "I Keisuke Takahashi challenge you to a race!"

Takumi with a HUGE sweat drop glared back. "How do you expect me to race?" Takumi asked. Keisuke looked down to Takumi-kun's right ankle. A cast! Of course! 

"You have to race me! It's our destiny! As you see, on the Initial D arcade game, I, underline that, is ALSO on the machine. High on top like you! And fellow arcaders tend to play with my character MORE, for I, underline that, have NICER cars than you do!" Keisuke managed to spit out.

"Fine. We'll race. But it doesn't count as a win if you beat me." Takumi replied sliding with great difficulty into his car seat. Keisuke grinning wildly started doing a victory dance. (O_O) (^O_O^) (O_O)

Now To Our Local Arcade 

"Put your tokens in Takumi! Prepare to loose!" Keisuke laughed evilly. Takumi on the other hand sighed muttering something that sounded like, 'witch' or is it, 'pitch' or, 'ditch' or something like that, it may have started with a 'B' in fact.

            _Round One_

            Being the excellent drifter, he is, Takumi easily passed by Keisuke's RX7. The viewers being so shocked cheered loudly. Keisuke fumed, but he slowed down at the side, wouldn't want to damage the beautiful car! Takumi ahead by several miles, kilo miles, you know, he won the first set. 

            "It's not fair!" Keisuke argued. "It was those DDR players! Playing the girliest ever song! This is not fair!" 

            "Whatever." Takumi replied. On to round two.

            _Round Two_

            Instead of racing at the mountain pass, they decided to head over so somewhere Keisuke would have the advantage. Keisuke using his beloved supped up RX7, hopefully he'd beat Takumi. Which he did, that round! For he noticed someone walking by with a pink elephant shaped balloon. He quickly snatched it from the little girl and placed it in front of Takumi's screen. After loosing the match and finally finishing the race 5 minutes after Takumi got into a big fit eventually popping the balloon. The little girl started to cry, thus the girl's mother decided to appear and hit the bishonen in the head with her purse. 

            "Now THAT was not fair!" Takumi fumed.

            "What was not fair was YOU popping the poor girl's balloon." Takumi replied, doing the famous victory dance! On to round three.

            _Final Round_

            Choosing a site unfamiliar to the two they started to race. Takumi first taking the lead being bumped very often by Keisuke's car. Crashing into the side, Keisuke quickly took the lead. Takumi however was not too pleased. Crashing into Keisuke's bumper really hard this time, he managed to take Keisuke off course. Keisuke not being a very leveled person bashed into Takumi's bumper really, really, very, much hard. Both cars quickly exploded. GAME OVER.

            "Wait. This isn't possible! This is the first time I ever got a game over!" Keisuke gasped.

            "Same." Takumi muttered. "And it's all your fault."

            "What?! I don't even think cars CAN explode in the arcade game!" Keisuke argued.

            "Your fault, now if you hadn't bashed so hard into me..."

            "Take that back!"

            "Why should I?"

            "I'll take out my AWP!"

            "CounterStrike challenge I hear?"

            "Yea, let's go!" 

**~OWARI**

**_DI:_**_ Please don't flame me on the following, I have really good explanations!!!_

_-Yea, I know the characters are sort of off character. This is humour, so I HAD to change their characters a bit or else they'll be having a staring contest!_

_-Yea, they're not really racing. They're at an arcade to add more humour to the fic_

_-I have nothing against DDR, in fact it's my fav arcade game. I'm in Standard now! So if you are freakily obsessed with DDR and would like to flame me about it, I have no problems cause I'm freakily obsessed with it too :D_

_-An AWP is a sniper gun used in this computer game called Counter Strike. _

_-Baking cookies for all the reviewers! I'll send it to you all by mail! _

**WAKAWAKAWAKA**


End file.
